Song to You
by beautiful.and.freaky
Summary: The minute Ally Dawson realized that she had writer's block, she flipped. But thanks to Austin, her problem was cured, and it was all because of one insane suggestion.


The minute Ally Dawson realized that she had writer's block, she flipped.

For the past couple of days, the girl decided to hold off working on the new song for Austin mainly because she procrastinated on her History project that was due on Wednesday. She was settled on pouring out her songwriting skills in her songbook the second she turned in her hopefully decent work to the teacher.

Things didn't go quite as planned when the young brunette found hundreds of crumbled binder paper lying around in her practice room that night. Most of them held one word whereas only a few had a hurriedly scribbled line that she convinced herself was not good enough. Rarely, there would be a paper with a small verse on it in the pile of mistakes.

Eventually, Thursday came around, and the girl was in much pressure than what she ever imagined. With homework and the music store being busy, her ability to think seemed impossible. It didn't help either when the blond boy who desperately needed the song kept harassing her about it.

"Ally, guess what? Tomorrow is Friday, and my fans expect a new song from me every Friday, so..." he trailed off that afternoon, leaning against the cashier counter while tapping his fingers on top of the wooden surface.

Annoyed, she turned around after helping out a customer and glowered down at the aspiring singer. Soon enough, she slammed her songbook that was in her hands right next to his, causing the startled boy to jump back with a fright. "I don't have the song, okay?" she cried out loud, groaning. "So, Austin, will you please just shut up for once?"

The blond boy stared at her with careful eyes. He wasn't too sure whether she was serious. Although, to be honest, he was just hopeful that she wasn't being serious. The least thing he wanted to do was to plan ways to help inspire the songwriter - not that he dreaded spending time with her or anything. He was just not in the mood, and his brilliant ideas only come once in a blue moon anyways.

She let out an exhausting sigh as a hand ran through the top of her head and down her long hair in frustration. Her neck started to ache from all the craning she did to get closer with the papers. And although she wrote barely anything during the time being, her right wrist began to hurt from all the scribbles and crosses that the hand did.

"What are you saying?" he asked her, clueless than ever.

"I have writer's block," she slowly breathed out, still surprised at the truth herself.

Hearing her words, he choked on supposedly air. He coughed until almost everyone in the music store looked his way to see what was the commotion about. Before speaking, he took a deep swallow to calm himself down. "Are you kidding me? My fans expect a new song from me on Fridays, and tomorrow is a Friday!" he hissed, an expression of shock written all over his face.

The girl looked up for one moment to give him a disapproving look, shaking her head incredulously at his last statement. "Did you honestly thought that I didn't know that? Frankly, I think I heard you the first time," she snapped at him.

Realizing his mistake, he huffed out air that caused his blonde hair to float upward for a good two seconds. "Sorry," he apologized, suddenly feeling guilt all over the place. "Is there any way that I can help?"

She shook her head no while pursing her lips together. "I'm just really stumped."

"Uh, okay then..." he trailed off, craning his neck to one side out of curiosity as he reached to grab the girl's personal and prized object. "Let's see what you got so—"

Before he could touch the brown covering of the songbook, she slapped his hand away, causing him to yank his hand backwards. In response, he gave her an icy glare while she threatened him with that same look she would always show to those who dare to mess with her things.

She hissed at him in between breathes, saying, "Don't - touch - my - book."

Defending himself, he threw his hands up to show that he meant no harm while backing away and laughing. To him, he found it ridiculously adorable on how the girl gets so protective over such a small object. But then again, it was one of the reasons why the two would always fight even if it was over the smallest thing possible.

"How can I help you if you're not gonna let me see what you have?" he asked her, trying to point out the facts.

The girl herself lifted up the songbook and flashed a blank page to the boy, counteracting his remark, before closing it again and placing in back on top of the counter. "It's going to be pointless anyways 'cause I seriously have nothing!"

By this time, every person in the store gave them a weird look. Half of them felt inclined to leave while the others just wanted to watch the drama of the scene.

The boy laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, realizing that all eyes were on him and her. "There's nothing to see here. Move alone now," he urged them in the most tiniest voice the girl had ever heard.

Of course, they all listened to him as the majority of them went back to their own business. The few who didn't only kept their eyes on the two for another brief moment, expecting bad to happen, such as fainting or choking. When they realized that nothing was going to come out of the ordinary, they turned around and continued with what they were doing before, acting as if nothing happened.

The girl's breathes suddenly became faster and heavier. It was obvious that she was hyperventilating. And soon enough, she spaced out on one spot of the room and began to chew her brown hair in her mouth as an act of nervousness.

"Ally, stop that!" he told her in an attempt to snap her back into reality, clapping his hands in front of her face. He knew that things are serious when the brunette gets nervous. And when he realized that his first plan wasn't working, he then grabbed the hands that were holding her hair and yanked them away, causing the girl to stare at him with surprise eyes.

She opened her mouth to protest against him but fell back, realizing her own mistake. "Uh, thanks for that." She looked away before blankly staring back at her songbook. To her, it was like her most favorite thing in the world was challenging her creative abilities, and she hated it. No one - not even her family - was acceptable to torment her like this, and the fact that a little writing tool was made her insane.

Of course, a lightbulb suddenly popped inside the boy's head. He snapped his fingers in order to grab the girl's attention. Once she was looking at him, he started to explain his remarkable idea - or at least he thought it was brilliant. "You could write a song about writer's block!"

Her eyebrows were raised as her eyes opened wide, thinking that it was a joke. "Who the heck writes a song about writer's block?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No one until this day." He snapped his fingers at her while flashing a goofy grin, suggesting something. "So, what do you say, Ally?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Austin, I'm not gonna write a song about writer's block."

Frowning, he thought about another idea that could possible work. "What if you incorporate writer's block as unknown feelings towards a person you like?"

"But I don't have a crush on anyone right now," she replied, considering his option.

"Then think about Dez," he suggested, giving his approval nod.

Unexpectedly, the two's redheaded friend popped out of nowhere, looking at them with a confused look on his face. "I heard my name."

She gave the blond boy a look that meant that he had got to be kidding her.

"No, I said the name Dallas," he corrected himself, hollering to his best friend while giving a hint to the girl.

"Oh, okay..." the redheaded responded with an innocent grin before sinking down and disappearing someplace else.

"So...?" the boy trailed off, waiting for the girl's answer.

"It won't work," she said to him, shaking her head.

As she continued to think of other guys, the young blond came up with a crazy suggestion. "Um, what about me?" He bit his lower lip as he slightly looked down, too afraid to stare at her face.

She blinked. "You?"

When he finally got the nerves to look up, he did. Although, his throat suddenly felt dry and the store started to feel humid. "I'm not implying that you have a crush on me, but it could help. I mean, we've known each other for a long time now, so I'm guessing that it won't be too hard."

She thought about it. "But wouldn't it be weird to sing a song that's all about you?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "I'll be thinking of someone else."

"Who?"

"A girl named Ally Dawson."

At that moment, the young brunette couldn't help but giggle like a little child. She also couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing into a disgusting shade of red.

"How about it, my songwriter?" he asked her, acting casual than ever, while sticking out a hand to make it look official and like they were making a deal.

She laughed as she took it and shook it once. "Fine, and thanks for helping me with my writer's block."

He grinned at her as he popped out his shirt collar. "I have my moments." He then turned around in his heels to walk off to someplace before slowly strolling his way out of the music store.

Just then, a very important question struck in her head.

"Austin, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks to face her. "Yeah, Ally?"

"So, do I write a song about you or me?"

He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's just go with you. You're cooler than me."

She rolled her eyes before ushering him out of the exit door, laughing. "Get out of here, Moon!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a thank you one-shot to all those who had read, reviewed, and/or added the story "It's the Thought That Counts" into their favorites. It was my very first fanfiction in the Austin & Ally category; therefore, they meant a lot to me. Seriously. And after realizing that just saying thank you is not enough, I decided to write you all this one-shot as a way to show my gratitude. Please consider it as a belated Christmas present and a semi-advanced blessing for the new year wrapped into one.**

**If you haven't read the other story, it's okay. I thank you for reading this one! :)**

**Have a wonderful Happy New Year, everybody!  
><strong>


End file.
